100
"100" is the fourth episode of the first season of Doc Time and the 4th episode of the series overall, respectively. This episode serves as the 100th DJ TOON to ever be produced. It originally aired on 4shared on July 17th, 2010. Sypnosis Lolly becomes obsessed and paranoid with the number 100, thinking that the end is coming. During this, he and Doc Boy end up hiring business men that wash up upon shore in an iceberg. The later half of the episode is a Scooby Doo parody. Characters present * Doc Boy * Lolly Poopoo * GLaDo * Flapjack * K'nuckles * 100 Monster * Business Men * Hippie * Snorlax318 * Dark Harvest Films * Tim Hiedecker * Eric Warehiem * Link (cameo) * Puppets singing in intro * Candy people on GLaDo Plot Lolly becomes obsessed and paranoid with the number 100. With him knowing that this is the 100th DJ TOON produced overall, he thinks it has something to do with the end of the world. Doc Boy ignores his beliefs and during this, the screen reveals that the duo have been melting stuff and finding treasure to be used for a death trap or gauntlet dock they are currently building. An iceberg eventually washes upon shore with business men frozen inside. Lolly, thinking that it's a birthday present for him, melts the iceberg with a flamethrower and the business men then regain consciousness. After a short introduction, Lolly asks the business men to help them build their gauntlet dock. They get to work and after a couple seconds, they finish the gauntlet dock fully built. Doc Boy and Lolly then proceed to try it out and are pleased with the final result. This inspires Lolly to hire the business men as henchmen. Back at the treehouse, the henchmen clean up the place while Doc Boy and Lolly check up on Flapjack and K'nuckles in the Aqua Teen universe by watching them on GLaDo. Lolly eventually gets up to check on the business men seeing that they have built a satellite. He notices the channel number and asks if the monitor is on "channel 100". They respond by saying "no" and Lolly goes back to rejoin Doc Boy on the couch, starting to be creeped out by the business men. A couple hours past and Doc Boy and Lolly are now seen fat and filled with ice cream. The duo notice that the business men are gone and hear a noise outside. Doc Boy then looks out the window to find a monster shaped like the number 100 on their front lawn. The monster starts to wreak havoc on their treehouse and the Land of Uhh, until the screen soon fades to white. The fade leads Doc Boy and Lolly into an episode of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! where they once again end up as their Aqua Teen counterparts, but in the form of a Scooby Doo parody. After the intro, Doc Boy notices that Flapjack and K'nuckles ended up in the episode as well and starts to question why they're all here. Flapjack responds with reminding him that it's the 100th DJ TOON ever made, implying that the 100 Monster might have something to do with it. The trio investigate and see that they have a fourth member, who is a female hippie. Doc Boy allows her to join them, since he has a thing for hippies. Lolly then shows up, now looking more like Fred Flintstone, and starts to walk away from the group not wanting to be part of the episode anymore. A sasquatch-like monster then jumps out and ends up killing Lolly. A wacky chase scene follows and ends up in a loop until K'nuckles unmasks the monster, revealing it to be the 100 Monster. Doc Boy tries to work out a deal with the 100 Monster, saying that they will continue doing Doc Time and not do work for Tim and Eric. The monster comes to an agreement and then takes the hippie into the woods, planning to rape her. The episode ends with Doc Boy, Flapjack, and K'nuckles try to laugh it off as typical cartoon hijinks. Back at DJ TOONS Studios, Dark Harvest Films screens the 100th DJ TOON to Snorlax318. Snorlax318 says that the "rape" joke was not one of their best ones and thinks that the episode wasn't done correctly. Dark Harvest responds by telling him to shut up and boasts about how he's more superior than him. Snorlax318 ignores his comments and tells Dark Harvest that he can come back when the show goes back to its original roots and that they're done with today's session of work. The credits then roll as Dark Harvest leaves the room while still talking with Snorlax318. Category:Episodes Category:Doc Time Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Doc Time Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Lolly